


Trick Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Zombies, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The seconds after a first kiss"





	Trick Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a collection of drabble prompts I've received over Tumblr
> 
> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Seconds after a Kiss Trick please!!!

All Nick could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding out of his chest. Never mind the whir of the now damaged helicopter rotters, or the groans and thuds coming from the dead trying to pound their way into the confined space.

He licked his lips, tip of his tongue coming out just far enough that is almost brushed against Troys lips in the process. He was still so close. Barely an inch of space between the two of them as Nick opened his eyes and found Troy already had his own open and was looking into Nicks with such an intensity. A hunger he hand’t seen there before.

Maybe it was the rush of fighting their way through the horde to try and distract them from the denizens of the ranch, maybe it was the days without sleep, or maybe it was something deeper that Nick hand’t thought Troy was capable of, but the older man had grabbed Nick by the back of the neck after they started up the chopper and planted a rough, heated kiss on his lips.

It couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds at most, but in those moments time stood still. All of Nick’s senses honed in on the feel of Troy’s lips on his own, the hand gripping the nape of his neck, and the hot breath ghosting his face as they parted.

“That..” Nick began, blinking at in mild confusion at the intensity of Troy’s gaze. “That is something we’re gonna discuss later, assuming we get out of this alive.” He said, smile returning to his face as he turned his head to look at the horde of dead trying to get at them on all sides.

Troy pulled back and gave a nod, smile broad on his own face as he checked his ammo. “Sounds good to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
